how to raise a fox
by Locke62
Summary: Her mom left her. He didn't know why, nor did he know who left her. But he did know the young fox needed him. She wasn't fit to be a mother, so she left her with someone who could raise her kit. That's what she told herself as the guilt gnawed at her. She didn't know why her mom left her. her father says there's always a reason for everything. So there was a reason, right? always..


Jacob had no idea what to expect when a knock on the door interrupted his sleep. Some thoughts were a drunk person trying to get in. Another was a burglar, after his valuables like his medicine or magic tools. He reached for his magic and letting it rest on his fingertips as he reached for the door. He looked through the peephole but couldn't see anyone. A quiet babble stopped him from just heading back to sleep immediately. He cautiously cracked open the door, finding no one standing there, his eyes looked down.

A small bundle shifted on his doorstop, the child clearly cold in the autumn air. He quickly turned his gaze to the streets, scanning it for any sign of life. Finding none, he bent down to the child.

The baby was asleep, its fingers clamped on the its blanket. Its body shivered as a breeze caressed it, and it complained in its sleep. He picked up the child and it immediately snuggled closer to him for heat. Underneath was a note, covered in dirt and roughly written. He shifted the child to one arm to grab the paper before heading back inside. Laying the child onto a padded armchair he turned his back to it, whispering a weak light spell. A small amount of energy flowed into his finger tip, and a dim light popped into existence. Checking behind him to make sure it didn't shine on the child, he began to read.

The letter was cryptic and poorly written, some parts of the ink were blotted out by droplets of moisture. From what Jacob's could read the child was a girl, the writer referring to her as a young kit. When he got to what might have been her name, and judging from the difference in quality, she wanted it to be remembered. The problem was...

"Adrithalia?" Jacob pronounced slowly. "That's too long. Five syllables for such a small child." He glanced at the girl, who was cuddling her blanket. The name must have been special to the mother, whoever she was. He sighed, going back to reading (at least trying to) the letter. Then he stumbled upon Adrithalia's "condition."

"We'll, at least that explains why she chose me." Jacob said as he folded up the paper and extinguishing his light. "This kid is going to be the death of me."

* * *

"Hey Nasus." Jacob greeted, catching the champion off guard. After all, Jacob had quite publicly opposed the league, so seeing him in the grand library was unusual.

"I never thought I would see you again, summoner. What brings you to these halls? And what is that in your arms?" He nodded his head to the bundle of cloth in Jacob's hands.

"The reason for my return. You don't mind keeping it a secret, do you?" jacob's asked with a friendly smile. Despite their differences, he and Nasus had always got along well during his time at the institute.

"I'll keep my silence." Nasus replied, returning with a rare smile of his own. "Now, what is it I can help you with?"

"I've come to find myself in a unique predicament that I never believed I could." Jacob replied, turning the bundle so Nasus could see clearly. inside a bundle white fox tails shifted revealing a baby girl, her clear blue eyes peering back at him. "I seem to have become a father to the most peculiar child."

"Peculiar indeed." Nasus scratched his chin, noting with interest how the child seemed to have no reaction to his unusual appearance compared to her father or herself. "She your biological child?"

"No, she was left upon my doorstep a fortnight ago. I don't know who left her, but I'm going to take care of her as my own none the less." Jacob smiled as the baby cooed, rocking her slightly in his arms. "from my studies I conclude she is a Vastaya, a rare and powerful one at that. Extend your magic, you can tell her potential just by brushing against her manna."

Nasus laid a hand on the babies forehead, briefly extending his magic to sense hers. Her manna pool alone….. it almost equalled a full grown adults. He also sensed Jacob's manna at the ready, steadily feeding the child more in a trickle, while staying at the ready. It appeared he was ready to protect her, be it against friend or foe. His manna….. it made the girls manna seem like no more than a leaf to a great oak tree. He shuddered, remembering why Jacob was known as the sorcerer of creation. The league never allowed him to use full power on the field for a reason.

"She will indeed be something special." Nasus commented, trying to push aside the unease he felt from his friend's magic. "I can offer little help, but I'll provide what I have."

"Thank you, my friend." Jacob said, no doubt noticing Nasus's reaction. "It's appreciated."

* * *

Jacob watched his one and a half year old daughter tottering as she tried to maintain her balance. "Come here Adria. Just one foot in front of the other." Adria smiled as she took a step, but it faded quickly as she began to stumble. Jacob flicked a finger and his magic helped stabilize her balance as she stumbled through her next step. Her confidence restored, Adria took the last three steps to her father.

Jacob gave a little cheer as he caught her, causing the little girl to laugh as well. Three white tails wagged happily behind her as her dad picked her up and tossed her, a squeal of enjoyment as he caught her again. "Da-da!"

"Yes, that's my name." Jacob said, nuzzling the little fox girl. She struggled, trying to push him away. He laughed, pulling her into a hug instead and scratching behind her ears. Adria hugged him back, her tails thumping against his leg vigorously.

Jacob flinched as he felt a sudden draw on his manna supply. He glanced down at his daughter, who was blissfully unaware of what she was doing. He quickly resumed petting her, steeling himself and waiting for her to refill her reserves. Humans use their souls to cast magic, the more they use it, the closer their bodies get to spontaneously combusting. Manna recovered naturally on its own from eating and rest, so most people don't have to worry. Rift stones help replenish their manna, but they were pretty rare. Adrithalia, or Adria for short, was by far from human. She was a kitsune.

The first known kitsune was Ahri, who appeared a little over a decade ago, and had recently joined the league of legends. From what Jacobs could guess, the kitsune could very well be immortal much like other Vastaya, and they may just require manna, or spirit energy, to help sustain their bodies. When Adria first took manna from Jacobs, he freaked out and prevented it from happening again by limiting contact. But she soon began to deteriorate, growing sick, weak, and in constant pain. Since then he has refused to push her away until he felt that he was in danger. One of the perks of being an exceptionally powerful spell caster was those instances were few and far between.

Adria, who was now full of spirit energy, gave a little yawn. "Awww, is my little fox tired?" Adria shakes her head no, but yet another yawn threw her argument out the window. "I think it's nap time." Jacobs said teasingly, picking up the struggling girl and carrying her to her room. She was indeed tired of course, for as soon as Jacobs tucked her in she immediately drifted off to sleep.

Jacobs sighed, a wave of exhaustion rolling over him. She had nearly drained half his manna this time, an impressive feat for one so small, and he was feeling the backlash of it. Not even bothering to go to his own bed, he simply laid on the ground next to her crib. This kid would truly be the death of him. She was still to young to draw on her own manna supply, and if a child who was barely learning to walk took so much manna from him of all people, he feared when she hits her growth spurts.

* * *

Jacobs listened to Adria carefully pronounce the words she read from her book, hopelessly butchering them as she tried to impress her father. He didn't mind though, as he enjoyed the quiet time with her. They were sitting in his favorite armchair, Jacobs relaxed with his eyes closed and Adria sitting on his lap with her legs crossed.

An ear battered Jacobs's nose out of frustration as the five year old stopped in her tracks. He opened his eyes to see her struggling to comprehend a word. "moe- their? Mot-her? Mothier? Daddy, what does a mothier do? Do they catch bugs?"

Jacobs's heart sank. He had avoided the topic all her life, never even uttering the word out of fear she would someday ask. He rarely took her into town (mostly due to fear she would accidentally kill someone), and when he did she was usually to distracted to notice she was different.

Adria stared at him, genuine confusion on her face. He sighed, trying to find a way to encroach the subject without severe damage. "Adria, the word is mother. And they don't normally catch bugs."

"Then what's a mother?" she asked. Her bright eyes hurt him, as he truly didn't want to answer.

"Well... you see Adria... I think it's time we had a talk."


End file.
